Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter III
CHAPTER 3 The sun had set. Jasper comes form his house in running shoes, black cargo shorts, and fingerless gloves with no shirt. He walks to the far edge of his island, where the running course is. There is a control panel at the start of the trail. The point of the exercise is to sprint into the forest, while the computer has walls and projectiles thrown at you in every direction randomly. Jasper sets this on the hardest difficulty and using right-rotation launches Gravity Destroyer. Destroyer flies through the course and Jasper follows. Walls start to shoot up at fast speeds left and right, Destroyer dodges them, as well as Jasper. As Jasper runs full speed ahead into the course a steel bar is shot across the trail and Jasper sides under it. A huge pit is formed about 15 feet ahead. Jasper puts his arms behind him in a ninja like stance and runs even faster. Destroyer follows closely behind. Jasper jumps slightly to the left and Destroyer to the right. Jasper lands sideways on a tree and propels toward the right to another tree, and vice versa. The duo land on the other side of the hole just as a tree is flung horizontally toward Jasper. He hopped over it and Destroyer was too low to be effected. Another hole dropped about 3 feet ahead and Jasper Grabbed a vine while Destroyer did the tree routine. Jasper was still swinging on the vine and destroyer was in midair when a huge wall two stories tall shot up from the ground. Jasper was caught off guard for only a second. Jasper summoned Gravity Brave and Perseus flew out of the purple aura in crouch like stance with a ready arrow. It launched and the arrow smashed into the wall and completely annihilated it. Jasper swung into the smoke and falling pieces of stone. He landed on both feet, and Destroyer right beside him. Destroyer had a slight wobble to it. Jasper frowned and knelt down to pick it up. As he rose he turned around and noticed he completely destroyed the trail with that explosion. Jasper cursed as he walked back to the house. “Well, that was fun.” Jasper said''. The automatic repair system was the best investment I have made on this island since I bought it, considering I keep destroying everything I touch. ''He thought. He held up Destroyer and said, “ I guess you really live up to your name, Destroyer.” Jasper grinned for the first time in a long time. Being by himself has been doing wonders for him. After a shower and dinner, Jasper went to his bedroom for the night. He turned on the TV to some peaceful music channel and set Destroyer on his bedside. He crawled into his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling until he drifted off into sleep. His eyes opened to fire all around him. He jumped out of bed and looked outside to see the water surrounding the island was now lava. He noticed in the sky, Damian and Hades Kerbecs were floating in midair. As he looked closer, he saw Damian was holding His Destroyer. Damian laughed and dropped it into the lava. “Nooooo!” Jasper screamed and jumped out of his bed. “Just a dream.” He murmured. Jasper rose out of his bed and got a shower. When he was finished, he picked up destroyer off his nightstand and went to the training center. Once he got there, he went to stadium C which was designed for one on one battles with real opponents. He turned to the computer and activated project Copy Cat. It allowed him to make a considerably weaker holographic copy of any bey that the computer has data on. It will fight as it normally would, but once defeated, it would disappear. He typed in: project_copy_cat_Hades_Kerbecs_BD145DS_boost_mode After download and production was complete, a Hades Kerbecs BD145DS was launched into the stadium. Jasper narrowed his eyes and launched destroyer with clockwise rotation. He flipped the switch and opened the roof. Destroyer raced toward Kerbecs. It slammed into it and sent it flying. As it landed it counter attacked and threw Destroyer back a few inches. Jasper exclaimed: Gravity Brave! The purple aura formed and perseus fired 100 arrows in a straight line this time toward Kerbecs. One after the other they slammed into Kerbecs. Smoke and fire lashed all around and the building trembled. When the smoke cleared, Kerbecs was barely spinning. It was spinning, but so slow that you could see all the details of it. Jasper sighed and relaxed, not wanting to go insane and destroy the entire island. He closed his eyes and listened to Kerbecs’ rotation. After 8 seconds he opened them and formed his hands as if he were holding a sword. “Destroyer! Black Excalibur!” Jasper yelled. A dark purple aura was released from destroyer, and the face bolt symbol appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Perseus rose from the aura, but this time, with a jet black and purple sword. It held it high above it’s head. Indigo lightning shot from the sword in every direction and perseus brought the sword back down in a chopping action straight toward Kerbecs. As it collided with Kerbecs a huge explosion rocked the island and a purple explosion engulfed the entire arena. When the smoke cleared, Destroyer was spinning perfectly on top off a destroyed Kerbecs that slowly faded away. “That was how it was supposed to happen.” Jasper said as he recalled destroyer to his hand and walked out calmly. The auto repair system took care of the rest. '' '' Category:Fanon Story Chapters